


It's All Fun and Games

by mayoho



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sexual Roleplay, Unrequited Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Annie and Abed don't have normal boundaries about what is and isn't a good roleplaying scenario. But they love each other (platonically) so no one gets hurt, since what Jeff doesn't know can't possibly hurt him.(That sounds so trite. I am not very good at summaries.)





	It's All Fun and Games

He had fussily draped his suit jacket and tie over the back of her desk chair, but had let her distract him, let her undo the buttons of the dress shirt now puddled on the floor with his undershirt and her sexy but tasteful black dress. He was looking at her like she was the center of the universe, but there was a slight smirk undercutting it--stopping the intense expression from feeling like too much too fast. It was the smirk that made her smile back at him and gave her the confidence to reach out and undo his belt. 

Abed squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he’d dropped Jeff’s smile and Annie was met with a familiar blankly inquisitive stare, with a barely detectable undernote of confusion and worry. 

“I can’t do this.” Abed sat back on the bed, withdrawing his hand from where it had been cupping Annie’s breast through her bra.

“Ok. We can watch Inspector Spacetime and eat buttered noodles,” Annie’s voice was placating, unsure if Abed was going to freak out or not. She felt awkward kneeling on the bed almost naked now that Abed was no longer touching her. She started to stand so she could pull on her bathrobe. 

Abed reached out, the weight of his hand on her shoulder serving as a signal to stay. 

“I can’t pretend to be Jeff. We can do something else.” Annie thought he looked hopeful, but even though she had a lot of experience reading Abed, it was hard to tell. 

She nodded. She had been almost embarrassingly turned on before Abed had stopped and he hadn’t given her enough time to completely lose the moment. 

“Ok. Who do you want me to be?”

“You could... you could just be you?” Annie suggested hesitantly. That would be new, not something they had negotiated, but Annie didn’t think she would have the nerve to say it if she had to think about it too hard.

He tilted his head to the side and leaned forward slightly, assessing her in a way that didn’t seem quite as calm and detached as it usually did. “Would you be you?”

“Yes. Unless you want me to be someone else?”

“I don’t.”

Abed seemed to be waiting for something, so Annie scooted a bit closer to him despite her uncertainty. They were both control freaks; neither of them felt completely comfortable going off script. “Ok. So what does Abed Nadir want to do to Annie Edison.”

Abed studied her intently. "I want to eat you out."

Annie was really surprised that Abed talking about sex turned out to be a turn on. He did it in the same hyper-focused way he did everything else he cared about; it was weirdly comforting, and even more weirdly hot, to know that she warranted the same level of attention as Cougartown or a weird art film with particularly inspired directorial choices. It made her feel tingly all the way down to her toes.

"Then what?" Annie sounded breathless to her own ears in a way that would have embarrassed her were it anyone but Abed sitting in front of her. Abed was so unruffled Annie found it difficult to be embarrassed around him.

Abed rested his hand on Annie's hip, fingers brushing along the lace and silk of her panties. They were the type of panties she imagined she might wear to impress Jeff, lacy and revealing with a matching, almost corset-y bra. Not the type of panties she might have picked for Abed with his documented preference for soft, clingy sweaters, jersey sheets, and flannel pajamas. He replied in a low voice--almost stereotypically sexy, but somehow still very Abed, "Whatever you want."

Abed smiled, almost Prince Charming level of dashing, before he let his expression go blank and focused. He ran his fingers along the lacey edge of her panties--back and forth against her stomach, over the crease of her thighs. It tickled, but in a way that was exciting instead of unpleasant. It was a game, a contest of how long she could stay still, but not one she could lose. 

It seemed like an eternity before she couldn’t help herself and made an odd squeaking noise and jerked her hips away from Abed’s fingers. He snapped his eyes up to her’s almost immediately. Annie smiled and shrugged awkwardly before pressing his hand back against her stomach. She wasn’t sure what to say. Abed hooked his fingers under the edge of her panties.

“May I?”

“Yes.” The word sounded an awful lot like finally. She was still kneeling so there was a bit of shuffling around involved in getting her panties off, especially since neither of them realised this would be a problem until the lacy fabric was tangled around her knees. Abed was graceful in a way that shouldn’t surprise Annie, but always seemed at odds with his gangly arms and legs. He knew his own body and how to move it so it ended up where he wanted it to gp. This was a skill Annie, and the few other men she had had sex with, seemed to forget as soon as their clothes came off. That Abed was able to maneuver around the tangled sheets and her legs, settling her against the pillows sans panties was, like just about everything else about sex with Abed, surprisingly comforting and even more surprisingly hot. 

He licked his lips slightly, and Annie had to bite back a gasp, before he ducked his head between her legs. She was already wet and the swipe of his tongue against her clit made her gasp. He clearly knew what he was doing--he had done it before, technically, but Abed was better at this than any of the people he had pretended to be. He used every twitch against his hands cupping her hips and every gasp she made to zero in on exactly how she wanted to be touched. Annie didn’t think anyone else had ever tried this hard. 

“God. Abed, I want you to fuck me.” Annie sounded breathy and almost surprised. She hadn’t meant to say that, but she certainly didn’t want to take it back.

Abed picked his head up. His eyes were huge and his mouth slick and shiny in the dim light of the lamp on her nightstand. 

"May I kiss you?" Annie knew it was probably weird to want that after what Abed had just been doing with his mouth, but she felt safe asking. Abed was the least judgmental person she had ever met; maybe that was what had attracted Abed's many casual sex partners. He dipped his chin slightly in acquiescence and shifted forward, clearly waiting for Annie to close the last few inches and kiss him.

Annie did, taking the lead even though she had learned nearly all of her technique from Abed (which was really just easing into it and paying attention to how he responded to everything she did). He pushed her back into the pillows, pressing their bodies together, reminding Annie that Abed was still wearing his dress slacks. She had undone his belt and popped open the button when he had still been pretending to be Jeff so they were falling down his hips. She made her best, but not very effective due to their height difference, attempt to push them down his thighs without breaking the kiss. 

Abed pulled away to shove his pants off. He looked so affected, and she could see the bulge of his dick through his boxer briefs. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re wearing Jeff underpants. And they match the tie. And your socks!”

Abed’s brow furrowed. “Of course they do.”

“I know!” Annie gasped. “Come on, condoms.”

Abed was closer and knew where they were in her nightstand. He shook his head slightly before grabbing a condom. Annie took it from him, she wanted to do it.

Getting Abed’s underpants off was a much less graceful process now that Annie was taking the lead, but he didn’t seem to mind. She stopped and stared for a moment after she had Abed naked and the condom wrapper opened. She had seen Abed like this before, but not as himself, so she had never really looked properly. He was worth looking at, but she wanted him viscerally. Abed bit his bottom lip while she rolled the condom over his dick, and they both gasped when she settled into his lap. It felt so easy, it hadn’t always with other people. 

They squirmed around together, and it felt amazing but not like enough until Abed rolled them over so he was on top and had the leverage to fuck her properly. Annie grabbed at his hair, tugging but not pulling because she knew that was what he liked, dragging him down for a kiss. He didn’t pull away until his thrusts started to get erratic. He shifted around so he could rub his thumb against her clit. Annie came suddenly, she could feel it in her toes. Abed fucked her through it until he gasped sharply and half collapsed on her.

It was a few long blissful moments before Abed pulled out, tied off the condom, and threw it at Annie’s waste paper basket. He made a dorky fist pumping motion when he successfully got it in the can.

“Nice.”

Annie pressed her face into his neck and smiled. They were both sweaty and gross, but it didn’t matter. Annie tucked them under the covers before she could get a chill. This was the point where they usually dropped character and talked through what they had done, but there weren’t any characters to drop. They didn’t need to stop being Princess Leia and Han Solo, or the Russian and British spies with a doomed love affair, they had already just been them. 

“Abed,” Annie said, her voice slightly muffled by his skin. “Why did you stop... you know? Being in character?”

She could almost feel Abed frown slightly as he thought through how to express what he was thinking. They had talked about all of the details so extensively--came up with a budget for Abed to buy a suit at the thrift store and have it tailored, for Annie to get a dress, for dinner at the classy tapas place they knew Jeff liked. Thinking back on it, it was so obviously creepy. Of course part of Annie had known that all along if she had stopped to think about it, but neither she nor Abed were particularly reasonable people once an idea had caught their fancy. Annie wasn’t disappointed. It was for the best that they hadn’t followed through on it, but Abed didn’t have normal boundaries and she didn’t understand what had made him stop.

Abed took a breath. “You’re not just a girl that Jeff could take out on a date and bring home and not have it mean something. Jeff would be scared, self conscious, and worried because he loves you and hates himself at least a bit. I didn’t want to have sex with you like that.”

“Oh.”

They were both quiet for several minutes. 

“Wait. You think me and Jeff would have awful sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> Annie and Abed, but as Friends with Benefits, is my OTP. I wanted them to have sex as Han Solo/Princess Leia, but I wrote the story that had something vaguely resembling a plot instead (because while I strongly encourage other people to do so, I'm not personally interested in typing up and spending time proof reading something that is just a sex fantasy).
> 
> This is my first time writing anything "erotic", so con/crit welcome.


End file.
